Head of the Family
by winglessgodess
Summary: There's a new girl staying at Shigure's house. But is she really that new, and why does Haru have a grudge against her?Some Hellsing. Rated for older teens for violence, language,sexual humor,selfmutilation, and some fluffiness. This first ch. doesn't r


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I own Hellsing. I do however do own, Kiele Sohma, and her servants. This is my first fanfic by the way.

Prologue

Ring Ring "Hello? Oh it's just you Ari-san, call back later. I'm in an important meeting right now. What? I see, very well. I will see you shortly then. Beep the phone turned off. "I beg your forgiveness Sir Hellsing, for ending our meeting so abruptly. Family issues, have unexpectedly come up, to which I must attend to." Sir Integra Hellsing, head of Hellsing Corporation, surveyed the young woman in front of her with some thought. The woman's name is Kiele Sohma, head of the Sohma Family in Japan. The young woman had been traveling abroad conducting business with the family for five years, and Sir Hellsing was amazed that she was still standing. Kiele Sohma was an attractive woman with shoulder length black, purple eyes, and at 17 already had lines showing her stress of the family's business and curse. Sir Hellsing had met this young woman five years ago, and had an understanding to say with her. For something to stop Kiele from doing her work, must be to the extreme. She figured it must have been important, because though her face didn't show it, she had been tightly gripping her cell phone. Sir Integra returned back to what the young woman was saying. "Very well Miss Sohma, we shall continue this another time. Perhaps, when there isn't so much trouble with your family." " I thank you again Sir Hellsing for your hospitality and for our agreement. Now where am I to go to 'relieve myself' shall we say?" Sir Integra smiled as she caught the double meaning to what the young woman had said. "Through the left door and to the second hallway through room number 407. I think you will find what you need adequately enough." Sir Hellsing stood as she dismissed the young woman and left the room. When they had met five years ago, Integra had been afraid that the girl was going the have a mental breakdown from all of the pressure. Thus they came into an agreement. Sir Integra Hellsing would help Kiele Sohma with the family's business to continue their fortune, while Kiele Sohma would provide for her servant Alucard. Alucard had protected Integra's family for generations as he was a vampire. While Integra would work on business negotiations, Alucard would drink from Kiele, giving him blood. Doing this also relieved her of any stress that she might be feeling at the give moment. It may seem that though Kiele Sohma, Hellsing controlled their business, but it was not that case. Sir Hellsing didn't actually conduct business negotiations, but rather she would come up with ideas, to which she would present to Kiele Sohma at their next meeting in six months. Sir Hellsing feared that with family problems, Miss Sohma might me here before their next meeting, more often than usual, and not for business help.

Kiele Sohma refused to let Alucard drink from her. Though she had been promised the feeling of pure ecstasy, being the masochist that she was, she enjoyed the feeling of tearing her own skin. Not with a knife, oh no. Kiele would use her extremely sharp fingernails, and for that reason she wore tight black gloves. For if you were to look close enough, and looked beyond the glamour, you could see that they were really claws. As Kiele opened the door, she was surprised to see Alucard already waiting for her, but frowned when she noticed that the usual crystal goblet that he drank her blood from was not there. "Alucard, how simply wonderful to see you again. Now, where is that precious goblet?" She narrowed her eyes, and growled, as he was just sitting there with that stupid smirk he always wore. 'God-dammit, he's doing that on purpose to annoy me. Grrr, it just makes me want to strangle him.' Alucard watched her, as her brows furrowed. He smirked, oh how he loved to see her get pissed off, to him, it was quite arousing. "Now now Kiele, we've known each other for five years. Surely you trust me enough to have just a tiny taste." Kiele rolled her eyes. When she looked back he wasn't there anymore. "Dammit Alucard, I don't have time to play games, come out where I can see you." She tensed as a pair of hands snaked their way around her waist, and shivered as he whispered in her ear, "But Kiele dearest, I'm right here." "Alucard, you, you know how I fe.. feel ab about, dammit stop doing that." " Doing what M'lady." He murmured into her hair. He smiled as he continued to softly stroke her lower back. "Seriously I must be leaving soon." " Aww, so soon? You just arrived though." " A situation has come about." The tone of her voice made Alucard frown. He could sense that something was not right. For one, she was obviously stressed about this 'situation'. Second, her blood normally smelled extremely sweet that it was intoxicating. Tonight was different though. Brushing it away for the moment he tilted her head back exposing her neck to him. "Dammit Alucard. Stop it right now." Kiele cried out. "You really don't want me to though. What you really want is for me to suck you dry, leaving you for death. To rid you of this life and this curse. But my dear, you see I'm not that generous." With that last sentence, Alucard plunged his fangs into her neck. Hearing her whimper as he took in her sweet blood, made him smile slightly. Then, the memories hit him all at once with a force that almost knocked him away from her. Images of torture, pain, some of them were actually happy as well. The more he took in, the more they made sense to him. And when he felt her go limp into unconsciousness, he stopped. And so did the images. Carefully picking her up, Alucard started to walk towards the room that was always kept ready for Miss Sohma, even if she showed up unexpectedly. Carefully laying her on the plush bed, Alucard began to strip her of her sweat filled clothes. "Those that she wears really don't do her body justice", thought Alucard. Carefully taking off her remaining clothes, (which was only her bra, he her underwear on) he tucked her into the covers, and left to give Sir Hellsing his report on what he had seen as usual. He hoped that she wouldn't be as disturbed by the images as he was.


End file.
